HUmor in Uniforms
by TheAnomally
Summary: TV Show: Jesse Hawkes This is a companion piece to the Episode: The Centurions; how a case becomes humor in uniforms in the way only the boys can do it. Starring of course: Jesse Hawkes(Robert Conrad), Matt Hawkes(Christian Conrad), and Cody Hawkes(Shane Conrad). Got to love these shows from back in 1989. I won't tell you the end, hate spoilers, and go watch the episode, I did.
NOTES & DISCLAIMER: A companion piece to Jesse Hawkes Episode: The Centurions, and as always I own nothing and no one.

The military base was where they all found themselves; they weren't bounty hunters since they did not ask for money, I guess you could call them not so private detectives. If you asked anyone else, they would label the Father and Sons as nosey do-gooders. So far they had round up drug dealers & a Kingpin, as well as found a kidnapped girl, not a bad start.

Matt Hawkes pondered all this as he was running another mile; he wasn't tired and it felt good to run. Not too long ago an injury to his spine had almost robbed him of the use of his legs, and full strength on his arms and hands. So now out here in the rough, running another 10-50 miles he reveled in how thankful he was to be running and nearly physically fit. He tried to reign in his enthusiasm since they were on a case; thid was nothing though compared to hoofing it up a mountain in knee deep snow, he had to remember to act like he was just another cadet.

"OK ladies double time back to the barracks!" The troop's new captain hollered at them.

Everyone turned and headed towards their housing; the Centurion group was in the lead with Matt not trailing too far behind. Jesse Hawks posing as the group leader hung back to berate the stragglers since he was playing a military hard-ass. Jesse was tired, but he had to keep up the rough and tough façade long enough to find out why the General's son had been killed and dumped over a cliff. Matt seemed to be doing well physically and he was very thankful for that; he only wished his olds bones were doing as well.

Matt got back to the barracks in time to hear the group of five cadets arguing among themselves in the back of the room. He went to his locker and opened it up all the while listening to the scuttlebutt; except when he opened his locker there was Cody smirking at him from behind his dress uniform. Matt quickly closed his locker and tried to think of something else to do, as to not look conspicuous. Just then the Capt. entered the building, and everyone lined up at attention. He then started talking about the visiting Russians and spot inspection; he worked his way down the line opening lockers, and checking the beds. He got to Matt, and started heading to his locker, if he opened it Cody would be there for all to see by the men across the aisle. Thinking quick Matt backed up and blocked his commanding officer's path to the metal locker.

"Are you being insubordinate Adams?!" Jesse asked.

Matt's eyes were flicking to his locker hoping his Dad would get the clue, but there was no way for the other man to see anything without opening the door. "A man's locker is his own private concern, and no visiting commie is going to be rifling through mine!"

He figured protesting the Russian's visit might get him in with the secret group. Jesse Hawkes looked at his eldest son as if he had grown another head; the older man had enough of dealing with the attitudes of most of the grunts who seemed to think this was some sort of summer camp, now his own son was acting obstreperous.

The older man did not get it, and took another step towards the storage space. Matt blocked his path again and knew he would pay for this in spades now and later. Inhaling a breath he suddenly lunged at the Capt. and tackled him back towards the door, the two men collided with another man, and then threw each other out the door. To the delight of the rest of them men Jesse and Matt rolled around on the grounds in front of the barracks; they did not trade blows, but one threw the other, and they grappled and got each other in various combat holds. Matt held his own, so that Cody could get out, after enough time had passed Matt let his Dad pin him. Jesse Hawkes held down his son until the MP's arrived and hauled Matt off to the stockade.

Matt lay on the hard cot until he heard footsteps coming towards his cell; he knew who it was without looking.

Matt did not get up. "Next time you plan a fact finding mission, please let me know about it."

"Yea me too." Jesse sighed and looked at his youngest soon.

Matt got up and looked at Cody, the teenager's impulsiveness almost got them busted. Matt thought sometimes the teenager did not even seem to consider the consequences of his actions. Matt was sore, dirty and his brother had the gall to give him not only attitude, but such a confident air that what he had found was the key to unlock the whole case.

Cody shook his head in response to his Father's and Brother's gazes. "Yea, but I did find out something."

Cody explained the clipping and the books he had found in one of the Centurions locker; it was nothing new, except the topic of the books, but the way those men had been acting it would have been no surprise. They had already known the Russians might have something to do with it, but an assassination or kidnapping seemed to advance for the motley crew of cadets who were not down one man temporarily.


End file.
